ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man: The Animated Series
The Amazing Spider-Man: The Animated Series is a television series which taking place in Earth-TRN026. Episodes Season 1 #With Great Powers Comes With Great Responsibility: Peter Parker was a average teenage who was bitten by an radioactive spider. There for, Spider-Man was born. After defeating Crusher Hogan, Spider-Man left a burglar escape. Than, he learn that his beloved Uncle Ben Parker was shooted by the same burglar who left him escape. Now, Peter learn that with great powers comies with great responsibility become a superhero. #Enter Electro: When an lineman named Maxwell "Max" Dillon get stuck by lighting. However, its didn't kills him, its give him electric powers. Than, Max used his powers to robs banks. How can Spidey find a way of how to stop a man of who made out of electric? Meanwhile, Peter finds a job at the Daily Bugle. #Where Crawl the Lizard: When Peter discover that his science teacher, Dr. Curt Connors used lizard DNAs to grow back his right leg after a accident which transform him into the monsteous Lizard. Now, Spider-Man must find a cure for Connors before it's two late. #The Sands of Crimes: Flint Marko, a petty thug, who is broken out of jail after he was stopped by Spider-Man. While on the run, Flint stumbles upon a testing area. There for, turning him into complete made out of sands and calling himself, the Sandman. Now, Spider-Man must stop him. #Armed and Dangerous: #Shocking: After being foiled by Spider-Man, an regular thug named Herman Schultz created sonic gauntlet and escape from jail. After that, he become the shocking Shocker and target one on his target wise who is the one who puts him in behide bars: Spider-Man! #The Mysterious Mysterio: #The Horns of the Rhino: #Spider-Man vs. the Green Goblin: #The Wings of the Vulture: #Kraven the Hunter: #The Many Masks of the Chameleon: #The Sting of the Scorpion: As Peter continues using the black suit, he encounter his new foe, the Scorpion who is on the hunt to get revenge on J. Jonah Jameson for ruining hife life. Meanwhile, Eddie Brock begins his hatred between Spider-Man and Peter Parker and want them both dead! #Venom: After almost killing Scorpion, Spider-Man get rid of the symbiote when he learns its weakness, sonic sounds. After that, its finds Eddie Brock. There for, Venom was born. Now, Spider-Man must defeat his new arch-enemy, once and for all. #The Spider and the Beetle: When the crime boss, the Kingpin hires the armored assassin Beetle to kills Spider-Man. #The Kingpin: #Fantastic: #The Return of the Green Goblin!: #The End of Spider-Man!: #Spidey Strikes Back!: #Spot the Spot: #Cult of Love: After her last breakup, Betty find herself being brainwash by a cult. Spider-Man and Ned Leeds team-up to rescue her. #The Return of the Vulture: #Deal with Daredevil: #Six Against One: Dr. Octopus, Electro, the Sandman, the Vulture, Kraven the Hunter, and Mysterio break outs of jail and formed together as the Sinister Six. Their mission: to kill Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Spider-Man begins losing his powers. Note: This episode is based on Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1. #Revealed: As Spider-Man and the Green Goblin both try to figure out their identities. After that, Spidey must stop the Green Goblin's reign of terrors, once and for all. Season 2 #The Shocker and the Vulture: #H20: #The Return of Dr. Octopus (1): #Unmasked by Dr. Octopus! (2): #Molten: # # Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation